I Never Meant It
by Zelda's Little Girl
Summary: Link finds out Tetra is in love with Fado. Tetra kicks Link off the ship cause he doesnt respect their relationship. Song fic TeLink


_**I Never Meant It**_

_**Featuring-**_

_**Zelda's Little Girl as: writer**_

_**ravens-lost-sister as: editor**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Legend of Zelda or the Song "Cold" by Crossfade.**_

"WHAT!" Link said, his mouth dropped open. Tetra pushed his mouth back up.

"Yeah, I'm not lying, I like Fado! Got a problem with that Link?" Tetra said as she put one arm around Fado. However, being a ghost, she fell right through him. "Ouch!" Tetra said rubbing her hip.

Fado just stared at her with the 'what just happened' look on his face.

"Yeah what the blonde said!" He said as he pointed one finger up.

"Dude he's like an invisible...thingy!" Link said as he waved his arms through Fado.

"Link." Tetra said as she hung her head.

"Hm?" Link asked stopping.

"I'm afraid it's not going to work out." Tetra said looking at KORL.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Link said shaking his butt in Fado's direction. "HA! I get the girl, you little transparent little turd!" Link taunted. Tetra slapped herself as she looked at Fado, who was shrugging.

"LINK! Cut it out! I meant it's not gonna work out for US. You know me and you." Tetra said pointing to her, then to Link. Link stood there with the 'I must be dreaming look on his face.

_Please tell me she didn't just say that. _

"If you can't respect my relationship with Fado, then you're gonna have to leave." Tetra said as she pointed to Link's boat in the sea.

"Well I don't respect the relationship between you two, watcha gonna do about it toe-head?" Two minutes later, Link found himself in the king floating in the water on his way to Outset.

"You could put the sail up ya know." KORL said to Link.

"I'm too depressed to go fast I like drifting, so deal with it!" Link snapped back.He crossed his arms and sat down, sadder than he had ever been in his young life. How could she choose a ghost over him?

It took them two days to get there, because Link was stupid and wouldn't put the sail up. When they finally reached Outset, Link ran inside his house and cried all night, and didn't fall asleep. KORL hade contacted Link through the stone about 50 times that night but Link wouldn't answer his calls. They were mostly like: "Link pick up the darn stone!" but the 50th time he tried, it was: "Link pick up the..sigh I know how you feel Link, being judged and mistreated. My girlfriend did the same to me her name was QORL, which is Queen of Red Lions. She dumped me for the prince which didn't make much sense to me. I kept telling her I never meant to be so cold to her, but she still didn't listen to me- " Link hatched an idea after he had said those words.

"Wait, that's it!" Link said, getting up from his bed. Then he ran downstairs, grabbed an empty record, and called all of his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder how Link is doing." Tetra said playing with her dinner.

"Honey don't worry about him he'll be fine." Fado said eating his dinner.

"I just feel bad about yelling at him. Maybe I was a little too rough on him..." Tetra said getting up and looking out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link grinned at his finished product. It was a record with the word 'Sorry' written on it. He just had to hope that she would forgive him, and maybe become more interested in him than with that ghost-thing. He took it outside to the mailbox, and luckily Quill was already there, delivering mail.

"Quill! I'm glad you're here. Look, I need you to deliver this to Tetra right away." Link took 20 ruppees out of his pocket, and put them along with the record in Quill's hand. Quill grinned at the money.

"Ok Link, it will be delivered to Miss Tetra right away." Quill said as he put the record in his bag and flew off. Thirty minutes later, Quill handed the record to Tetra, and flew off again. Tetra unwrapped the package and looked at the record in confusion. There was an envelope in the package, but no letter. On the record was the single word 'Sorry'. She took the record over to her record-player, put it in, placed the needle on the record, and listened as if she was in a trance.

_Looking back at me I see _

_That I never really got it right _

_I never stopped to think of you._

"Who is this from?" Tetra thought to herself. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place the name.

_I'm always wrapped up in _

_Things I cannot win _

_You are the antidote that gets me by _

_Something strong _

_Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold, to you (never meant to be so cold) _

_And I'm sorry bout all the lies _

_Maybe in a different light _

_You could see me stand on my own again _

_Cause now I can see _

_You were the antidote that got me by _

_Something strong like a drug that got me high _

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold _

_I never really wanted you to see _

_The screwed up side of me that I keep _

_Locked inside of me so deep _

_It always seems to get to me _

_I never really wanted you to go _

_So many things you should have known _

_I guess for me there just no hope _

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold._

Quill had come back a few minutes later. He reached in his delivery bag, pulled out a letter, and handed it to Tetra.

"This is for you my lady, I must have dropped it on the way here." He said as he handed the letter to Tetra. It said:

_**Dear Tetra, **_

_**I am sorry about being to mean to you and not respecting your relationship. I hope you can forgive me! I guess my life is now a biatch without you. Although I still don't understand why you picked a ghost over the Hero of Winds, I still and always will love you. But if you have a better life with Fado, then I promise to respect that. I only want you to be happy. I don't need anything else. But in the end, it's your decision, and whatever makes you happy is fine with me.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Link **_

Tetra read the letter over and over again to make sure what he said was real. He was fine if she was better off with Fado? But he was all jealous...right? She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen, sat at her desk, and started writing to him.


End file.
